Jack Conklin
Jack Conklin (コンクリンジャック, Konkurin Jakku) is an ex-military American ghoul who resides in Cochlea as of now. He was one of the three leaders of Aogiri Tree. He is known to the CCG as Smiles (スマイルズ, Sumairuzu). Appearance Jack has soft brown hair on the longer side, with light blue eyes. His body build is built, and there seems to be an odd vitality about him. He has a long faded scar running down the left side of his face. He usually wears jeans with a soft shirt, enjoying the comfort. His old beret army hat would often be atop his head when he was outside or traveling. Personality A warm and conscientious person in the day light and good company. But he is a ghoul to his core when it comes down to it so as much as he enjoys being around humans he is very careful about whom he trusts. Recently after being locked in Cochlea, Jack has grown more reserved, perhaps a touch more cynical. History } Powers and Abilities As a Koukaku ghoul, Jack had naturally high defense against attacks from other kagunes/quinques, along with having exceptional attack speed up close. However, like most ghouls of his RC type, he had naturally slow movement when utlizing his kagune. Strengthened Body: Jack knew that working out and the like will help to make him stronger as it is. And to be able to wield his kagune he works out every night, from pushups to pullups, chins, working his core. He does anything and everything to tear his muscles up before he hits the sack for the night. Due to this his body is devoid of normal body fat, and with his new diet within his prison he has been building his body efficiently. This compact build from his training means he weighs a surprising amount for what he looks like visually. Martial Training: After training with Veli Batsu, Jack had been working to better himself when it comes to hand to hand combat. Through training his reactions are becoming sharper as well as his body slowly switching to faster movements. Mostly just boxing, but with research he is looking into Silat as well as muay thai to add to his slow growing arsenal of hand to hand skills. Kendo is something he is working on for the sake of his kagune and its use. As he becomes more martial art oriented he has used guns less and less. He has continued this practice even while incarcerated, mentally having fights with his past opponents again and again within his mind. Military Trained: Jack went through full training to become very proficient with guns. He took to them like a fish to water, becoming a fair hand with sub machine guns. But what he truly came to love was the art of long range shooting. Being trained on the rifle platform made him really appreciate the power of such a skill. He finished his training but was already hooked on the guns he had learned to use. Using the underground market he has slowly acquired different pieces of equipment. This gear has helped him with quite a few jobs, especially when he was told to get rid of people and make it look like humans did it. Nothing works quite like a gun with that kind of request, and as such he has made sure to keep up with the changing tactical equipment of the world. If someone was to visit his apartment then would find it lacking in many possessions. Combat: : Strengths: Close quarters is where Jack belongs, very powerful attacks at medium speed with the kagune he has as of now. Able to use his Koukaku more or less effectively since he has been growing stronger. : Weaknesses: Jack is a bad ghoul in the sense that he won't eat any human that he comes upon. More particular to trying to be a nicer ghoul when he can afford it, killing people he sees doing wrong. Also hates starbucks coffee.... with a passion. Maybe more than that filthy human food even. He's also a medium to fast paced combatant as of now, limited by his kagune and his control over it. Jack will continue to grow faster and more proficient with his kagune as he ranks up. Kagune is weak to powerful Rinkaku users, able to crack and even shatter his kagune if they are strong enough. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: Jack's kagune is a Koukaku, making it the toughest kind of kagune to have for multiple reasons. Nearly the perfect defense against all but very strong rinkaku ghouls or quinques. His Kagune originates from just about his shoulder blades, set between them would be the place of origin. Taking up about a six inch circle of his back when it extends, becoming a rather large tentacle that forms in one of three ways. Strengths: Jack's kagune is extremely durable and large in each form it takes, it also has a long range of attack. Weaknesses: Jack's kagune is weak against strong Rinkaku, along with being heavy for him to wield. Mechanics: Jack's kagune currently has three forms: Single Bladed, Claw/Sword, and Blade/Shield. Single Blade: It is about six feet (183 cm) long, a foot (30 cm) in depth, and half a foot (15 cm) thick along the back of the sword. Using it in such a fashion allows him greater control, though requires the majority of his strength to wield it effectively. Blade and Shield: Forming about both of his arms his kagune takes the shape of a large sword on his right and the huge shield on his left. The sword is about four feet long(120 cm), a foot (30 cm) in depth, and half a foot (15 cm) thick along the spine of the sword, it is katana shaped. The shield is five feet tall (150 cm), by three feet wide (90 cm), just a huge bulky hunk of his kagune, using this defensively, as well as able to crush opponents with its shear weight of it. Even though while using his kagune in this form he is slowed in his running speed considerably, his powerful body up close will move with his kagune at a deadly pace. Many opponents have made the mistake that just because they could outrun Jack that he would be just as slow in hand to hand, only to have their bodies torn in two as either the sword or shield snapped about to take their lives. Threads Relationships this out yourself. h4h4h4h4. Quotes Gallery 2ab180efb6e512aa8927d27b48336a7c.jpg|Jack's long time friend, Tokiko Fukuhara. Cb08f2ebc08fe9c2a90d18302c63bd61.jpg|Etsuko Fukuhara Extra OC artwork, shout out to Joker and littlulvar for the artwork that I have used for my char. Trivia * Jack likes cooking, reading, drawing, and ribs. * Jack doesn't like dishonorable people, a unorganized lifestyle, and Starbucks coffee. * Eighteen joined Marines, nineteen became a Navy Seal operated for five years within it(During this time is when he met Toki and they are still together for important reasons. Operated in Japanese SWAT for two years as their dedicated sniper before honorable discharge. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Koukakus